A Miracle
by Amber Reina
Summary: Chapter 5 is Update! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi minna..**

**Perkenalkan, saya Author baru disini. Nama saya Amber. ^_^**

**Ini fanfic pertama Amber.**

**Mohon bantuannya para senpai sekalian…**

**Summary : Orihime Inoue, seorang gadis penderita Leukemia kronis, yang mungkin hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Bagaimanakah dia memperjuangkan kesembuhan penyakitnya? **

**DISCLAIMER : Bleach punya Kubo Tite-san, kalau Bleach punyaku Ulquiorra ga bakal mati. XD**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, dan abal sangat**

**GENRE : Drama/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**PAIRING : UlquiHime, IchiRuki maybe**

**AUTHOR : Amber Queen**

**My first Fanfic**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**A Miracle**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan memakai piama rumah sakit sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan perlahan. Sedari tadi dia hanya menunduk saja tanpa melihat ke depan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, matanya sayu dan bibirnya putih. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menghiraukan keadaannya. Dia hanya terus berjalan, tidak peduli orang-orang di sepanjang lorong itu menatapnya heran. Lalu di ujung lorong dia berbelok dan mulai menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga menuju atap gedung rumah sakit itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu yang menuju atap rumah sakit itu, dia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Wuush…, angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, begitu menyejukkan.

"Andai aku bisa menikmati udara segar seperti ini setiap saat, setiap hari, setiap waktu…" Ujar gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

Atap itu sepi. Tidak ada satu orangpun berada disana. Dan gadis itu menyukai suasana sepi seperti ini.

Di sisi lain…

Drap drap drap…

Seorang perawat sedang berlari di lorong rumah sakit itu. Beberapa kali dia menabrak orang-orang yang sedang berjalan dan hampir membuat mereka terjatuh. Nafasnya telah memburu sedari tadi. Matanya menyapu seluruh rumah sakit itu tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan caci maki orang-orang yang telah ditabraknya sampai dia menabrak seseorang dan jatuh.

"Aoow…!" Seru Kurosaki Yuzu kesakitan karena bokongnya dengan mulus mencium lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuzu?" Tanya seorang lelaki berbadan tegap, berambut orange dan memakai seragam dokter seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuzu, perawat itu. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ahh… Onni-chan!" Seru Yuzu sedikit senang melihat Anikinya berada di depannya. Diapun menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo.

"Kau ini! Tidak hati-hati."

"Hosh…Hosh… maaf, Onni-chan! Yuzu sa-ngat terburu-buru se-kali hosh… ka-re-na… hosh…hosh…"

"Karena apa Yuzu? Ada sesuatu yang gawat?" Ujar Ichigo mulai panic.

"I-Inoue… hosh…hosh…"

Tanpa Yuzu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ichigo sudah mengerti. "Kapan?"

"Tadi wak-tu hosh… ak-ku me-hosh…hosh… mengantarkan ma-kanan hosh…hosh…"

Selesai Yuzu menyelesaikan kalimat itu Ichigo langsung melesat di lorong rumah sakit itu. Sekarang Ichigolah yang menggantikan 'peran' Yuzu. Dia terus berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu atap rumah sakit. Karena dia tahu betul kemana gadis bernama Inoue itu pergi.

'Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan Inue? Mengapa selalu saja begini? Padahal, kau sudah tahu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu!" Batin Ichigo.

Ichigo terus menyusuri setiap anak tangga hingga dia sampai di depan pintu menuju atap. Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melihat sosok seorang gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Lalu Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya.

Di sisi Orihime…

"Betapa damainya disini, anginnya juga sejuk." Matanya terpejam, Orihime tampak sedang menikmati angin yang bertiup menerpa wajahnya. "Sekarang Onii-chan sedang apa ya?" Matanya kembali terbuka. "Aku kangen Onii-chan. Kalau saja aku tidak sakit, aku pasti mengunjungi Onii-chan di kantor." Lanjutnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar parau. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Mengingat masa lalunya saat dia bersama dengan anikinya.

Normal mode : On

"Sudah kuduga kau disini, Inoue" Suara berat milik Ichigo berhasil memecahkan lamunan Orihime.

Orihime sedikit tersentak dan menoleh kearah belakang. "Kurosaki-san."

Lalu ichigo duduk di sebelah Orihime. Dia menatap Orihime sesaat. 'Benar-benar rapuh.' batinnya.

"Kenapa kau kabur lagi?" Tanya Ichigo halus.

Orihime menundukan wajahnya lagi. "A-aku…"

"Aku tahu kau bosan." Potong Ichigo cepat. "Aku tahu kau merasa bosan. Tapi seharusnya kau beritahu aku, Karin atau Yuzu, atau perawat lain supaya ada yang menemanimu. Kalau kau kabur begini semua orang akan khawatir. Apalagi kau sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa" Ujar Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo mencemaskan keadaan Orihime. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Orihime, bisa-bisa lehernya di gorok oleh Anikinya Orihime.

Orihime semakin menundukan wajahnya. Perlahan air matanya turun dan mulai terisak. Ichigo mendadak panik.

"I-Inoue kenapa menangis? A-aku…" Ichigo tidak sempat melengkapi kalimatnya karena keburu di potong Orihime.

"Maaf…, maafkan aku hiks…"

"Ke-kenapa minta maaf?"

"Gara-gara aku hiks… semuanya menjadi repot hiks…"

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Lebih baik kita kembali. Jangan terlalu lama disini, sakitmu bisa bertambah parah." Ujar Ichigo menyentuh bahu Orihime. Orihime mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ichigo yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo kembali. Aku yakin sekarang Yuzu sedang mencemaskanmu, kau tentunya tidak ingin membuatnya cemas kan?" Lanjut Ichigo seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Orihime. Orihime hanya mengangguk dan menyambut ulura tangan Ichigo. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Orihime merasa pusing. Pandangannya mulai kabur, lalu 3 detik berikutnya dia jatuh pingsan.

"Inoue…"

**Orihime's POV **

"Nggh…" Aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Apa? Tadi aku benar-benar pingsan? Baiklah, lupakan. Perlahan aku mencoba membuka mataku, terasa berat. Akhirnya kedua mataku terbuka. Samar ku lihat ruangan serba putih. Ternyata ini di kamar rawat inap ku.

"Haah…" Aku menghela nafas, lalu aku seperti mendengar seseorang err… ralat, bukan seorang melainkan dua orang sedang bicara. Aku mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Onii-chan dan Kurosaki-san. Aku mencoba menajamkan telingaku. Bukan maksudku menguping, hanya saja aku penasaran. Karena aku yakin mereka pasti mengenai penyakitku. Jujur saja, sejak awal aku di rawat di rumah sakit ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu penyakit apa yang ada di dalam tubuku. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Onii-chan, tapi Onii-chan tidak pernah menjawab. Dia hanya bilang, aku akan segera sembuh.

Aku mendengar salah satu diantara mereka bicara. Suara itu, Onii-chan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Orihime?"

"Keadaannya masih sama seperti kemarin, tidak ada yang memburuk. Tadi dia hanya kelelahan saja."

"Apa dia akan sembuh?" Ketika Onii-chan mengatakan itu, aku semakin penasaran.

"Aku belum bisa menjamin, karena sepertinya penyakitnya akan menggerogotinya sedikit demi sedikit." Aku tercengang.

'Sebenarnya aku sakit apa?' Batinku.

"Kemungkinan Orihime menderita…"

Aku semakin penasaran. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku. Kudengar Ichigo ingin mengatakkan sesuatu.

"Leukemia kronis."

**To be Continue…**

**

* * *

**

Pendek banget ya? Hehe… XD

Ini fic pertamaku. Jadi maklum kalau ada kesalahan disana sini. Tapi Amber sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Special thanks buat my lovey imotou, Stacia. *Stacia : Sweatdrop* yang udah ngebantu Amber buat fic ini. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah mau baca apalagi mereivew.

Ini baru permulaan. Disini Ulquiorra belum muncul. Chapter selanjutnya akan Amber update jika para readers, para senpai, dan sesama autor yang lain sekalian mau fic ini di update.

Abalkah? Monotonkah? Setidaknya Amber sudah berusaha.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat Amber butuhkan. Kalau ada kesalahan atau yang kurang di fic ini tolong beritahu Amber, supaya Amber dapat memperbaikinya. RnR please.

Jadi apakah fic ini,

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Update**

**Yang udah review udah Amber bales Lewat PM.**

**Okeh! Langsung aja!**

**Summary : Pertemuan tak terduga Orihime dengan seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"Kemungkinan dia menderita…"

Aku semakin penasaran. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku. Kudengar Kurosaki ingin mengatakkan sesuatu.

"Leukemia kronis."

**DISCLAIMER : Bleach punya Kubo Tite-san, kalau Bleach punyaku Ulquiorra ga bakal mati. XD**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, dan abal sangat**

**GENRE : Drama/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**PAIRING : UlquiHime, IchiRuki maybe**

**AUTHOR : Amber Queen**

**My first Fanfic**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**A Miracle**

**Chapter 2**

"A-aku menderi-ta leukemia kronis." Ucapku terbata. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tiba-tiba tubuhku sulit di gerakan. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kurosaki tadi.

Krieeet…

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Mungkin Onii-chan. Dan ya, benar itu Onii-chan. Aku harus berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan Onii-chan tadi.

**Normal Mode**

"Hime kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sora Inoue, kakak Orihime sambil berjalan mendekati Orihime lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang Orihime. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang luka kan?" Tanya Sora lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Onii-chan." Jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Onii-chan sangat menghawatirkanmu." Ujar Sora sambil menggenggam tangan Orihime.

"Aku hanya kelelahan Onii-chan tak perlu hawatir."

"Hime apa kau masih lelah? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Onii-chan akan menemanimu."

Orihime mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. "Tangan Onii-chan hangat." Gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

Orihime memang sering keluar kamar tanpa ijin alias kabur. Nah seperti saat ini, entah keberapa kalinya dia kabur. Orihime menuju sebuah ruangan. Lalu Orihime masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendapati perawat Yuzu sedang berkutat di depan komputer. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, sampai kedatangan Orihime pun dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Yuzu." Sapa Orihime. Orang yang di panggil masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Mungkin dia tidak mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Orihime menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yuzu.

"DOR!"

"Aaah!" Yuzu nyaris saja lompat. Orihime tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Yuzu.

"Hehe…"

"Tidak lucu, Orihime." Yuzu nampak kesal dengan kelakuan Orihime barusan.

Orihime yang menyadari kalau Yuzu marah langsung meminta maaf. Cukup lama dia berusaha mendapat maaf dari Yuzu. Yah, tapi akhirnya Yuzu memaafkannya juga.

"Yuzu apa kau sangat sibuk?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku masih banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan." Ujar Yuzu tanpa menatap Orihime. Nada bicaranya masih sedikit ketus. Mungkin sisa-sisa kekesalannya masih ada.

'Sepertinya dia sibuk sekali. Aku main sendiri saja.' Ujar Orihime dalam hati. "Yuzu maaf ya aku sudah mengganggumu. Aku bermain sendiri saja." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu Orihime segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Setelah bunyi pintu tertutup, Yuzu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa tadi Orihime?" Mendadak Yuzu jadi plin plan. Lalu dia berdiri. "Ah! Tentu saja itu tadi Orihime. Kenapa dia bisa kemari? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada dikamar?" Yuzu berbicara sambil mondar-mandir. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari sepenuhnya. Lalu Yuzu berhenti mendadak. "Ah! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Orihime pasti kabur lagi. Waah! Gawat, aku harus cepat mencarinya." Yuzu pun keluar dari ruangannya mencari Orihime. Seingat Yuzu Orihime sering kabur ke atap rumah sakit. Yuzu mencoba kesana. 'Semoga dia ada.' Batin Yuzu. Setelah sampai di atap, Yuzu langsung mencari Orihime. Namun ternyata Orihime tidak ada disana. Yuzu semakin panik. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk lapor kepada Anikinya. Yuzu pun menuju ke ruangan anikinya.

**Di sisi Lain…**

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki baru keluar dari ruangan Ichigo. Yang satu berambut biru dan mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat malas. Dan yang satunya lagi, seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang bermata biru dengan rambut berwarna perak dan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat selalu tersenyum. Namun senyumnya lebih terlihat seperti senyum rubah. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang, hingga tidak ada yang menyadari ada seorang perawat yang berlari kea rah mereka.

**Di sisi Yuzu…**

'Lama sekali sampainya! Aku harus cepat ke ruangan Onii-chan.' Ujar Yuzu dalam hati. Yuzu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, sampai dia tidak menyadari dua orang di depannya. Dan…

"Aoww!"

"Akh!"

Yuzu menabrak dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

'Aduh! Kanapa sih setiap mencari Orihime selalu seperti ini' Rutuk Yuzu dalam hati.

"Hei! Hati-hati! Kau punya mata tidak sih?" Ujar pemuda berambut biru kesal.

'Eh? Sepertinya kali ini aku bukan bertabrakan dengan Onii-chan.' Lalu Yuzu mendongak dan mendapati dua orang yang satu berwajah sangar dan yang satu lagi senyumnya terlihat menyeramkan. Yuzu sedikit bergidik melihat keduanya.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" Tanya yang berambut perak sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh! Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yuzu sambil menerima Uluran tangan orang itu.

"Sudahlah Gin. Ayo cepat pulang."

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja, permisi." Yuzu pun segera pergi dan masuk ke ruangan Ichigo.

"Hei Gin, dimana Ulquiorra?"

"Lho? Bukannya tadi dia bilang menunggu kita disini?" Gin bertanya balik.

"Iya, tapi sekarang dia tidak ada. Haaah! Kemana sih perginya orang itu?"

"Tenang Grimmjow. Kita coba hubungi saja handphonenya."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Grimmjow langsung mengambil handphonenya dan memencet beberapa tombol.

"La la la…" Orihime berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Saat ini dia sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Hmm… hari ini sepi." Orihime melihat sekeliling taman itu tapi tidak menemukan seorang pun. Eh! Tunggu. Orihime melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam menyembul di balik pohon sakura. Orihime penasaran, lalu mendekati benda itu. Setelah sampai, matanya mengarah langsung kearah benda tadi. Ternyata benda berwarna hitam itu kepala err… lebih tepatnya rambut manusia.

"Siapa orang ini? Sepertinya dia laki-laki." Orihime sedikit membungkukan badannya lalu memperhatikan pemuda dihadapanya dengan sekasama. Orihime memandang kagum pemuda tak dikenal yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Dia sedang tidur. Kira-kira matanya seperti apa ya kalau terbuka?" Gumam Orihime pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

'Eh? Jangan-jangan orang ini terbangun.' Seru Orihime dalam hati. Dan ya, sekarang pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Orihime membuka kedua matanya. Orihime kaget tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak berpaling dari mata pemuda itu. Mata berwarna hijau milik pemuda itu seakan menariknya. Dan sang pemuda pun begitu. Ketika melihat mata abu-abu dihadapannya dia sama sekali tidak bergeming dan terus memandanginya.

Hijau bertemu abu-abu. Dan saling menganggumi satu sama lain. Kali ini doa Orihime terkabul.

**To be Continue…**

**

* * *

**

Fiuh! *ngelap keringat* akhirnya dengan segenap kemampuan, chapter 2 selesai. Lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya ya... hehe... Amber ga bisa bikin panjang-panjang soalnya udah ditentuin bakal selesai di chapter berapa. terus juga Amber bikin fic di tengah tugas sekolah yang ga kira-kira banyaknya. Jadi gomen kalo mengecewakan.

Gimana?gimana? nyambung ga ceritanya? UlquiHime Amber banyakin di chapter depan.

Special thanks buat yang udah ripiu chapie sebelumnya. Review lagi ya… hehe… ^_^V

Akhir kata

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Update! ^_^**

**Sebelumnya Amber ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Oke! Ini update nya.**

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

'Eh? Jangan-jangan orang ini terbangun.' Seru Orihime dalam hati. Dan ya, sekarang pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Orihime membuka kedua matanya. Orihime kaget tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak berpaling dari mata pemuda itu. Mata berwarna hijau milik pemuda itu seakan menariknya. Dan sang pemuda pun begitu. Ketika melihat mata abu-abu dihadapannya dia sama sekali tidak bergeming dan terus memandanginya.

Hijau bertemu abu-abu. Dan saling menganggumi satu sama lain. Kali ini doa Orihime terkabul.

**DISCLAIMER : Kubo Tite**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, abal**

**GENRE : Drama/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**PAIRING : UlquiHime**

**AUTHOR : Amber Queen**

**A Miracle**

**Chapter 3**

Kini Orihime sedang berada di taman bersama perawat Yuzu dan perawat Karin. Mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol. Perawat Yuzu dan Karin duduk di bangku taman sedangkan Orihime duduk di kursi rodanya. Perawat Yuzu memperhatikan Orihime yang sedang bicara dengan perawat Karin. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Orihime. Setelah memperhatikan beberapa saat akhirnya Yuzu menyadari.

"Orihime, jepit rambutmu…"

"Ada apa dengan jepit rambutku?" Orihime mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraba kedua jepit rambutnya, namun ada yang aneh. Orihime hanya merasa ada satu jepit di rambutnya. Orihime mendadak panik.

"Mungkin terjatuh di kamar." ujar Karin.

"Hmm, apa kau ingin kami membantu mencarinya?"

"Ti-tidak usah, biar aku sendiri saja yang mencarinya."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita antar Orihime ke kamarnya."

Sesampainya di kamar Orihime…

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan kami?"

"Iya, tidak usah repot-repot aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Jawab Orihime mantap.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan kami akan senang hati membantu, jangan sungkan."

"Terimakasih."

"Ayo Yuzu."

"Karin tunggu. Dah Orihime."

Setelah kedua perawat itu pergi Orihime langsung mencari salah satu jepit rambutnya yang hilang.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kini terlihat sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah benda kecil yang biasa di pakai perempuan. Ya, sebuah jepit rambut manis berwarna biru. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan jepit rambut itu.

Tok Tok Tok…

Terdengar suara ketukkan pintu.

"Ulquiorra ini aku." ujar seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka, tampaklah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna perak dengan senyum rubah yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

Ulquiorra memutar kursinya. "Ada apa Gin?"

"Aizen-sama memanggilmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk." ujar pria yang di panggil Gin itu sambil berjalan mendekati meja ulquiorra.

"Tugas sudah kuselesaikan semua. Sekarang juga aku akan ke ruangan Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bangkit dari duduknya. Jepit rambut yang tadi dia pengang dia letakkan diatas kertas yang ada di mejanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya yang tentunya masih ada Gin disana. Gin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dan cuek Ulquiorra. Meskipun sifat Ulquiorra seperti itu, dia sangat membanggakan. Dia adalah calon penerus Aizen Corp. perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu menyelesaikan tugasmu tepat waktu. Kau memang pantas menjadi penerus perusahaan ini." ujar Gin melihat hasil kerja Ulquiorra. "Tapi, dia selalu membiarkan mejanya berantakan seperti ini." Tambahnya. Gin meletakkan kembali hasil kerja Ulquiorra, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu. Gin menemukan sebuah jepit rambut diatas meja Ulquiorra. Gin mengambil jepit rambut itu. Senyumnya makin mengembang di bibirnya.

"Rupanya dia sudah mulai memperhatikan wanita lagi. Itu bagus." Gin meletakkan kembali jepit rambut itu ke tempat semula lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Ulquiorra.

Sudah hampir dua jam Orihime mencari jepit rambutnya. Dia sudah mencari keseluruh kamarnya namun tidak juga menemukan jepit rambutnya. Orihime duduk dikasurnya. Keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya, dia lelah.

"Jepit rambutku dimana? Bagaimana mungkin hilang." Orihime menhela nafas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. "Tidak mungkin ada yang mencuri kan!" Tambahnya. Orihime memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian matanya kembali terbuka lalu kembali duduk.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Seorang pemuda bermata hijau yang kita ketahui bernama Ulquiorra baru saja kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Lalu dia mengambil jepit rambut tadi dan memperhatikannya lagi. Dalam hatinya Ulquiorra penasaran dengan gadis yang 3 hari lalu secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Ulquiorra masih ingat sepasang mata abu-abu milik gadis itu.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Pikirannya kembali ke masa pada saat dia bertemu dengan gadis misterius bermata abu-abu.

**Flashback**

Cukup lama mereka saling memandang hingga…

Suara handphone milik Ulquiorra sukses mengaggetkan mereka berdua. Secara reflek Orihime berdiri tegak lalu berbalik memunggungi Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menatap gadis didepannya yang kini memunggunginya dengan pandangan heran. Lalu Ulquiorra akhirnya bicara. "Siapa kau?"

Orihime tidak menjawab. Dia langsung berlari meninggalakan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Ulquiorra hanya menatap punggung gadis yang semakin hilang dari pandangannya.

Handphonenya yang terletak di sampingnya masih berbunyi. Ketika Ulquiorra hendak mengambilnya, Ulquiorra menemukan sebuah benda kecil berwarna biru dengan motif bunga. Ya, itu adalah sebuah jepit rambut, dan Ulquiorra pun pasti tahu. Ulquiorra memasukan jepit rambut tadi ke sakunya lalu mengangkat teleponnya dan pergi dari taman itu.

**End Flashback**

"Aku penasaran dengan gadis itu." Ulquiorra keluar ruangannya menuju meja sekretarisnya, Aaroniero.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu yang penting." Ulquiorra hendak meninggalkan Aaroniero namun dihalangi.

"Tapi Ulquiorra-sama, bagaimana jika Aizen-sama menanyakan anda? Aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Kalau ada yang mencariku bilang saja aku ke rumah sakit."

"Baik, Ulquiorra-sama." ujar Aaroniero seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Ulquiorra segera melesat ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya.

* * *

"Tidak ada, aku harus mencari kemana lagi." Orihime makin lesu. Ternyata jepit rambutnya tidak ada di taman. Kini Orihime duduk di bawah pohon sakura. "Ternyata jepit rambutku sudah hilang sejak 3 hari lalu. Kenapa aku baru sadar ya." Orihime berbicara sendiri. Rasa lelah akibat mencari jepit rambutnya membuat Orihime mengantuk. Lalu akhirnya Orihime tertidur dibawah pohon itu.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau menghampiri Orihime yang sedang tertidur.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini." Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk disamping Orihime yang terlelap. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bangun." ujarnya. Lalu Ulquiorra menyandarkan kepala Orihime ke bahunnya.

**To be continue….**

**

* * *

**

**Salam dari Amber,** akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Banyak kan UlquiHime nya? Tapi masih dipisah. Hehe…, chapter depan baru Amber bikin mereka deket. Maaf kalo deskripsinya gaje, terus maaf juga TBC nya di situ. sebenernya mau dilanjutin tapi ga jadi... hehe... XD.

Balesan yang login udah Amber bales lewat PM.

Balesan balesan buat yang ga login.

**Relya Schiffer** : Makasih reviewnya ^_^ endingnya…. Ada deh! Hehe… ikutin aja terus ceritanya.

**Aam tempe** : Ulqui sebagai apa baru Amber jelasin di chap 4. Makasih reviewnya… ^_^

RnR please...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Update!**

**Akhirnya bisa update! ^_^**

**Amber ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang udah review chapter sebelumnya.**

**Okeh langsung aja…**

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini." Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk disamping Orihime yang terlelap. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bangun." ujarnya. Lalu Ulquiorra menyandarkan kepala Orihime ke bahunnya.

**DISCLAIMER : Kubo Tite**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, abal**

**GENRE : Drama/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**PAIRING : UlquiHime**

**AUTHOR : Amber Queen**

**A Miracle**

**Chapter 4**

**Aizen Corp. …**

Seorang pria berambut perak yang kita ketahui bernama Gin Ichimaru, sedang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Sesampainya di depan ruangan yang dia tuju dia langsung mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Aizen-sama, ini aku Gin. Aku membawa hasil laporan Ulquiorra."

"Masuk" Terdengar balasan dari balik pintu itu. Gin membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ya, ruangan itu adalah ruangan milik atasannya sekaligus pemimpin Aizen corp. Sousuke Aizen. Gin melangkah menuju Aizen yang sedang sibuk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen.

"Tumben sekali Ulquiorra memerintahkanmu mengantar dokumennya." ujar Aizen di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

Gin menaruh pekerjaan Ulquiorra di meja Aizen lalu melangkah kearah jendela yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Dia sedang keluar."

Aizen mrnghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Gin yang sedang melihat keluar dari jendela. "Keluar?" Aizen bingung dengan ucapan Gin. "Ada apa? Sebelumnya Ulquiorra tidak pernah keluar pada saat jam kerja." Tambahnya.

Gin menengok kearah Aizen. "Ya, sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatian Ulquiorra." Gin semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Aizen mengerti maksud Gin, ikut tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah cangkir yang berisi kopi.

"Hn, semoga kali ini dia tidak gagal lagi." ujar Aizen sambil meminum kopinya.

"Akupun berharap begitu." tambah Gin.

* * *

"Nggh…" Orihime terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat keselilingnya. "Ini dikamar."

"Kau sudah bangun, Inoue?" tanya seseorang di sebelah Orihime. Orihime menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati dokter Ichigo berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa dikamar? Bukannya tadi aku berada di taman?"

"Tadi ada seseorang yang membawamu kemari."

"Siapa?"

"Sayangnya aku lupa menanyakan namanya." tiba-tiba Karin datang, lalu menghampiri Orihime. "Dia yang menemukanmu sedang tertidur ditaman." tambahnya.

Orihime tampak sedang berpikir, siapa orang yang membawanya kemari? 'Apa dia laki-laki? Ya, pasti laki-laki, tidak mungkin perempuan kan? Aah! Orihime, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih! O ya! Tadi Karin bilang dia tidak sempat menanyakan nama orang yang menolongku itu. Aku tanyakan saja pada Karin dia laki-laki atau perempuan.' Orihime masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, bahkan dia tidak mempedulikan dua kakak beradik yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Inoue?" Ichigo mencoba memanggil Orihime namun Orihime tidak menggubrisnya.

"Inoue" Panggil Ichigo sekali lagi, tapi tetap tida ada respon. Karin mendekat kearah Orihime. Karin menarik nafas lalu…

"ORIHIME!" teriak Karin tepat di telinga Orihime.

Ngiiiing… getaran suara Karin mencapai otak Orihime. Orihime tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menutup sepasang telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan teriak tepat di telingaku, Karin."

"Salahmu sendiri, melamun. Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu." ujar Karin dengan volume suara yang lumayan keras. Orihime hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena tidak bisa membalas Karin. Yah, memang melamun adalah kebiasaan buruknya. Sedangkan Ichigo tersenyum maklum karena hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya.

"O ya!" Karin merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu memberikannya kepada Orihime. Orihime sedikit terkejut karena benda yang diberikan Karin adalah salah satu jepit rambutnya yang hilang.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Orihime.

"Orang yang membawamu kemari yang memberikannya padaku. Aneh, kenapa jepit rambutmu bisa ada padanya?" Karin memasang tangan didagunya, sedang berpikir. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apa? Jangan menilai orang lain begitu." belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatanya Orihime sudah memotongnya. Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara Orihime vs Karin. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas, lalu melerai adu mulut tersebut. Karena jika dibiarkan tidak akan selesai sebelum ada yang mengalah.

Dan akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menghentikan mereka berdua. Tapi Karin memutuskan keluar dari kamar Orihime. Sekarang dikamar Orihime hanya ada dia dan Ichigo.

"Emm… ano… Kurosaki-san apa kau tahu siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Orihime sambil memasangkan kembali jepit rambutnya.

"Aku tadi sempat bertemu dengannya sebentar. Dia seorang laki-laki."

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

Lalu Ichigo menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang tersebut. Berambut hitam dan lebih pendek dari Ichigo. Orihime sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan orang itu karena penjelasan Ichigo masih belum jelas baginya. Dan sore itu berakhir dengan Orihime yang tertidur kembali setelah mengobrol cukup lama dengan Ichigo.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Orihime menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Baginya tinggal di rumah sakit benar-benar membosankan, aktivitas sehari-harinya terlalu monoton dan lagi di rumah sakit ini teman Orihime hanya tiga bersaudara Kurosaki saja.

Saat ini Orihime sedang makan siang di temani Karin dan Yuzu. Orihime sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Sedangkan Karin membaca buku dan Yuzu sedang mengganti bunga yang ada di vas dengan bunga yang baru. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Orihime sambil menaruh piring yang sudah kosong di meja kecil yang ada disebelah kasurnya.

"Wah makananmu habis, tumben sekali." ujar Yuzu sambil tersenyum kearah Orihime.

Orihime membalas senyum Yuzu lalu turun dari kasurnya menghampiri Karin. Orihime duduk di sebelah Karin. Karin sama sekali tidak bergeming, dia tetap konsentrasi membaca bukunya.

"Karin" Orihime mencoba memanggil Karin dan kali ini Karin merespon.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini soal kemarin, tentang orang yang menemukan jepit rambutku sekaligus membawaku kemari."

Karin melihat mata Orihime memancarkan seseriusan. "Hn, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya." ucap Karin sambil menutup bukunya.

"Aku juga mau dengar, jarang-jarang Karin mau bercerita." ujar Yuzu tertawa geli lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Orihime.

"Dengarkan baik-baik."

**Flash Back**

Sudah hampir 2 jam Ulquiorra tetap dengan posisinya. Gadis disebelahnya belum bangun juga. Ulquiorra melirik gadis disebelahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Ulquiorra.

"Orihime!" muncul seorang perawat berambut hitam, Karin muncul dari balik pohon. Karin terkejut melihat seorang pemuda dan… Orihime yang sedang memejamkan matanya disebelahnya. Seketika itu juga Karin mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Siapa kau? Kau apakan Orihime?" tanya Karin sambil bercakak pinggang.

'Jadi, nama gadis ini Orihime.' ucap Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Hey! Aku bertanya kepadamu!" Karin terlihat kesal.

"Hn, aku tidak sengaja menemukan gadis ini disini. O ya, apakah dia pasien disini?"

"Ya, dia memang pasien disini. Memangnya kenapa?" nada bicara Karin masih terdengar keras.

"Lebih baik, tunjukan aku dimana letak kamarnya." Ulquiorra mulai berdiri lalu menggendong Orihime. Karin yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya pasrah lalu menunjukan kamar Orihime. Sesampainya di kamar Orihime, Ulquiorra membaringkan tubuh Orihime dengan hati-hati, lalu melihat sejenak wajah Orihime yang sedang tidur setelah itu keluar dari kamar Orihime. Di depan kamar Orihime, Karin menunggu Ulquiorra.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Aku rasa itu tidak penting." jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

Karin mulai mendidih, emosi yang dia tahan sejak tadi sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Namun sebelum Karin meluapkan emosinya Ulquiorra memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Jika gadis itu sudah bangun berikan ini kepadanya." Ulquiorra memberikan sebuah jepit rambut. Karin terkejut, lalu menerima jepit rambut itu. Karin semakin penasaran dengan pemuda tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya.

'Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya kepada Orihime?' ucap Karin dalam hati.

"Jika dia menanyakanku, beritahu saja cirri-ciriku." ujar Ulquiorra seakan menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Lalu Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih mematung.

**End Flash Back**

"Begitulah" ucap Karin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku lelah." tambahnya.

"Baru bercerita segitu saja sudah lelah. Karin payah." Yuzu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku sedang lelah, jadi maaf aku tidak berniat membalasmu."

"Lalu ciri-ciri orang itu seperti apa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Aku lelah!" nada bicara Karin naik satu oktav.

"Ayolah Karin, beritahu aku… please…" Orihime mengeluarkan puppy eyes mautnya.

"Haah, ya baiklah…" Karin akhirnya menyerah. "Ciri-ciri orang itu, berambut hitam, kulitnya pucat bahkan mungkin melebihi mayat, lalu… matanya berwarna hijau."

"Matanya berwarna hijau… oh! Apa mungkin…"

"Ada apa Orihime?" tanya Karin melihat gelagat aneh Orihime.

"Ah! Tidak, hehehe…" Orihime cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Orihime, keruanganku yuk! Aku punya game baru di komputerku." ajak Yuzu.

"Ayo! Aku mau lihat." Orihime dan Yuzu bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak keluar. Tetapi sebelum itu Yuzu berkata kepada Karin yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau tidak mau ikut?"

Sepertinya dari kemarin Karin terus-terusan mengalah. Dia hanya menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan mengikuti dua orang gadis didepannya yang sudah keluar duluan.

Dalam perjalanan, Yuzu dan Orihime mengobrol tiada henti, sedangkan Karin sepertinya dicuekin. Kini mereka melewati kamar khusus anak-anak. Di depan kamar itu ada sebuah taman kecil yang memang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak. Orihime melirik sedikit kearah taman itu. Di taman itu terdapat beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang. Orihime tersenyum tipis. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang ketika Orihime melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pink yang duduk di pinggir taman menatap taman dengan pandangan kosong. Entah mengapa Orihime merasakan sesuatu dari anak kecil itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang sama dengannya dari anak kecil itu. Orihime berhenti berjalan, dan itu membuat Yuzu heran.

"Ada apa Orihime?" Pertanyaan Yuzu tidak digubris oleh Orihime. Justru Orihime malah berjalan menuju anak kecil itu.

"Hey! Orihime!"

Setelah cukup dekat dengan anak itu, Orihime berhenti. Dia memperhatikan anak kecil anak kecil itu sama pucatnya dengan dirinya, dan ditangannya masih tertancap selang infus. Tapi sepertinya anak itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Orihime.

"Anak kecil ini…"

"Yachiru"

Orihime berbalik, dia melihat seorang pemuda mendekati Orihime dan anak kecil itu. Pemuda itu juga berambut pink hanya saja berkacamata.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya pemuda itu seraya memegang bahu anak kecil yang bernama Yachiru itu. "Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat Orihime.

"Orihime, kau kenapa?" Yuzu dan Karin datang menghampiri Orihime.

Yachiru baru menyadari kalau ada banyak orang disekitarnya. Pandangannya beralih kea rah Orihime dan yang lainnya. Orihime sedikit kaget ketika melihat mata Yachiru. 'Pandangannya kosong' batin Orihime. Yuzu yang merasa gelagat aneh Orihime, segera menyeret Orihime dari tempat itu. Pemuda berambut pink tadi sedikit cengo tapi kemudian beralih lagi Yachiru.

"Yachiru, kau harus banyak istirahat." ucap pemuda itu lembut sambil mengelus kepala Yachiru.

"Szayel-nii…" Yachiru mulai bersuara. "Aku ingin bermain." ucap Yachiru menatap pemuda berkacamata bernama Szayel.

Szayel hanya tersenyum. Dia mengerti perasaan adiknya ini. Usia adiknya yang masih sangat muda ini, dimana seharusnya ia bermain dengan teman-temannya tapi malah harus menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit. Memang ada Szayel yang menemaninya tapi tetap saja Yachiru membutuhkan teman yang lain yang sebaya dengannya.

"Yachiru, istirahatlah." Szayel masih berusaha membujuk Yachiru. Namun Yachiru tidak mau beranjak dari situ. Yachiru berkata kalau dia masih ingin disitu dan itu membuat Szayel menjadi bertambah khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini." Szayel ikut duduk disebelah Yachiru.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Yachiru masih meneruskan kegiatannya yaitu melihat kearah taman sedangkan Szayel sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyetuh pudak Szayel, mengagetkannya.

"Jangan melamun." ujar orang itu datar lalu ikut duduk disebelah Szayel.

Szayel membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ada apa? Tumben kau kemari, Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu." Ulquiorra memberikan sbuah amplop kepada Szayel.

Szayel mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja." jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Ulquiorra, bisakah kau menjaga Yachiru sebentar? Aki ingin membuka amplop ini di tempat lain."

Ulquiorra hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda jawaban, ya. Lalu Szayel pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak lama setelah Szayel pergi Orihime datang menghampiri Yachiru dan Ulquiorra. Orihime sedikit kaget karena orang yang ada disebelah Yachiru berbeda. Seharusnya yang tadi menemani Yachiru adalah lelaki berambut pink bukan hitam (A/N : Yachiru dan Ulquiorra duduk menghadap taman sedangkan Orihime datang dari arah belakang, jadi mereka berdua tidak tahu kedatangan Orihime). Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Orihime sudah berada tepat dibelakang Yachiru. Orihime hampir menyentuh bahu Yachiru tapi tidak jadi karena lelaki berambut hitam itu lebih dulu menyadari kedatangan Orihime.

"Kau…" mata Orihime membulat ketika melihat lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Onna!"

**To be Continue…**

* * *

Nyahahaha… *crazy mode : on* XP

Chapter 4 selesai.

Amber jadiin Szayel kakaknya Yachiru hehe…

O ya! Nama rumah sakitnya 'Karakura Hospital' *Reader : ga ada yang Tanya*

Dan… karena mata Amber sedikit bermasalah dan juga sebentar lagi UTS, Amber akan menghilang selama 2-3 minggu. Jadi maaf kalau chapie depan agak telat update nya.

Quitis : Jyaaah, dia malah curhat.

Amber : Sejak kapan kau disini?

Quitis : Sejak tadi.

Amber : O ya! Perkenalkan, dia Quitis. OC buatan Amber. ^_^

Quitis : Udah belom basa-basinya?

Amber : *Melayangkan deathglare ke Quitis* Quitis, balas review Relya-san!

Quitis : Iya… iya… *pasrah* Maafkan atas B2GJ Amber diatas.

Amber : Apaan tuh B2GJ?

Quitis : Basa-basi Ga Jelas.

Amber : *sweatdrop*

Quitis : Okeh! Ini balesan review buat Relya-san. *cuekin Amber*

**Relya Schiffer** : ckckck… Ulqui ga mungkin berani 'nyerang' Hime. Ini udah update, semoga ga mengecewakan. ^_^

Sebentar lagi kan Idul Fitri, berhubung Amber muslim. Amber mau ngucapin Minal aidin walfaizin maaf lahir batin. Amber minta maaf kalo ada kata-kata Amber yang kurang berkenan dihati.

*Bocoran : chapie 5 full UlquiHime*

Amber & Quitis : Mind to review? ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is update!**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga. Gomen lama updatenya **

**Amber update sebelumm ujian praktek akhir semester.**

**Gomen juga kalau romancenya ga kerasa, gomen kalo tambah gaje, gomen ga full UlquiHime (gara-gara si Trojan)!**

**Quitis-kun, ambil alih.**

**Quitis :Okeh readers, this is it A Miracle chapter 5. Selamat menikmati… ^_^**

**Readers : Lu pikir makanan!**

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Kau…"

"Kita bertemu lagi, Onna."

**DISCLAIMER : Kubo Tite, Amber hanya meminjam chara nya saja.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, abal, dan segala macam konten nista lainnya.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**PAIRING : UlquiHime**

**AUTHOR : Amber Queen**

**A Miracle**

**Chapter 5**

Orihime merasa seperti membeku, entah kenapa bibirnya sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia terlalu terkejut. Orihime terus memandangi pemuda bermata hijau didepannya tanpa berkedip. Ulquiorra pun begitu hanya saja di wajahnya sama sekali tidaka ada ekspresi. Tidak lama Orihime kembali tersadar kembali ketika Yachiru menarik-narik baju Orihime.

"Main," gumam Yachiru pelan namun Orihime bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin bermain?" tanya Orihime lalu duduk di samping Yachiru.

Yachiru menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga ingin bermain dengan mereka." ucap Yachiru sambil menunjuk kearah taman dimana ada beberapa orang anak sedang bermain. Orihime terhenyuh, dia merasa kasihan dengan anak kecil didepannya. Ia membungkuk lalu mengelus kepala Yachiru. Pandangan Orihime beralih ke Ulquiorra.

"Apa dia adikmu?" tanya Orihime sambil duduk disebelah Yachiru.

"Bukan," jawab Ulquiorra datar. "Aku disini hanya menggantikan Kakaknya." tambahnya.

Orihime hanya ber oh ria, lalu pandangannya beralih kembali ke Yachiru.

"Siapa Namamu?" tanya Orihime dengan senyuman. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Yachiru tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang tangan Orihime yang terjulur untuknya. Orihime melihat keraguan di dalam mata Yachiru. Yachiru terlihat ragu untuk menjabat tangan Orihime. Lalu Orihime menarik tangan kanan Yachiru dan menjabatnya.

"Namaku Orihime, siapa namamu?" tanya Orihime sekali lagi, di tambah dengan senyuman manis dan tulus.

"Yachiru…, Namaku Yachiru." akhirnya Yachiru membuang keraguannya dan menjabat tangan Orihime. Lalu mereka tersenyum bersama. Sang pemuda bermata hijau tersenyum tipis melihat mereka.

Mereka cepat sekali akrab. Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka sudah mengobrol banyak, bahkan obrolan mereka diselingi tawa dan canda. Ulquiorra tidak ikut ambil alih dalam obrolan kedua perempuan di sampingnya. Ia sedang sibuk mengutak-atik hand phonenya. Yachiru meminta Orihime mendekat, lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Orihime. Orihime terkikik geli mendengar bisikan Yachiru. Lalu Orihime berbalik kearah pemuda stoic di sebelahnya. Ulquiorra menyadarinya, lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Nggg… Ano," Orihime menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Apa boleh Yachiru bermain di sana?" Orihime menunjuk ayunan. "Hanya sebentar saja, boleh ya," Orihime melancarkan puppy eyes nya.

"Tidak" jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ayolah, aku akan menemaninya. Please…" Orihime terus memohon.

**~Amber Queen~**

"Ahaha…" Yachiru tertawa dengan riangnya. Akhirnya Ulquiorra mengijinkan tetapi dengan catatan tidak boleh lama dan harus sudah kembali sebelum Kakak Yachiru, Szayel kembali. Karena Ulquiorra tidak mau mengambil resiko kena amukan Szayel nanti.

Kini ketiganya berada di taman. Yachiru dan Orihime bermain jungkat jungkit sedangkan Ulquiorra berdiri disamping Yachiru, memegangi botol infusnya.

"Yachiru, sudah mainnya. Kita sudah terlalu lama disini," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Tapi aku masih ingin main." Yachiru meniru puppy eyes Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas. Orihime yang melihatnya jadi kasihan sehingga ia membantu Ulquiorra membujuk Yachiru.

Usaha keduanya membawa hasil berktat Orihime. Orihime berkata pada Yachiru kalau dia tidak mau kembali, Orihime tidak mau mengajak Yachiru main lagi. Yachiru dengan terpaksa menuruti.

"Anak pintar," ucap Orihime lalu mengacak rambut Yachiru. "Ayo!" Orihime mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki Yachiru, dan Ulquiorra berjalan di belakangnya.

Di perjalanan menuju kamar Yachiru mereka berpasan dengan Szayel. Akhirnya Szayel yang mengantar Yachiru.

**~Amber Queen~**

Setelah mengantar Yachiru, Orihime mengajak Ulquiorra ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Kini keduanya sedang duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon sakura. Suasananya menyejukan, di tambah tiupan angin sepoi menjadikan suasana diantara mereka hening. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang bicara membuat Orihime mulai jenuh. Tiba-tiba Orihime teringat sesuatu.

"O ya, kita kan belum berkenalan," Orihime menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Orihime Inoue, salam kenal."

Ulquiorra menatap tangan Orihime yang terjulur padanya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pendangannya lurus kedepan. Ulquiorra tidak membalasnya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer"

Orihime menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kalau ia sebal. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

5 menit, Orihime masih bisa bertahan

10 menit, mulai jenuh

15 menit…

"Hei…," Orihime menoel bahu Ulquiorra dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apa kau tidak jenuh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" jawab Ulquiorra datar tanpa menatap Orihime.

Orihime hanya menghela nafas. Ia sungguh heran dengan pemuda stoic di sampingnya itu. Lalu Orihime berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap pohon sakura. Perlahan kakinya terangkat, Orihime bermaksud untuk memanjat pohon. Ulquiorra menoleh lalu mendongak. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Orihime memanjat pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Onna?" Ulquiorra berdiri. Ekspresinya masih datar tapi sebenarnya dia sedikit khawatir.

"Onna, turunlah."

Orihime yang sudah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon menjulurkan lidanya. "Tidak mau, kau menjenuhkan." Lalu pandangan Orihime berpindah lurus kedepan. Pemandangan didepannya cukup indah. Dari tempat Orihime terlihat hamparan rumput yang cukup luas, di ujungnya terdapat tembok besar. Tetapi yang sebenarnya Orihime lihat adalah sesuatu yang ada di balik tembok besar itu. Disana terdapat 3 baris rumah-rumah berjejer dan saling berhadapan. Dari sana juga terlihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. Orihime sangat menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Hei, Schiffer-san," Ulquiorra mendongak. "Apa kalau aku bertanya kau mau menjawabnya?"

"Hm?" Ulquiorra menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau tinggal di luar sana kan?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Ulquiorra semakin bingung.

"Lupakan"

Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Lalu ia membalikan badannya dan mulai memanjat pohon. Orihime melihatnya sedikit terkejut lalu berubah panik saat Ulquiorra sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"He-hei! Apa tidak apa-apa dahan ini di duduki 2 orang? Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" Orihime benar-benar panik.

"Tidak, pohon ini kuat," ujar Ulquiorra sambil menepuk-nepuk dahan pohon yang didudukinya. "Aku ingin tahu maksud perkataanmu tadi," Ulquiorra menatap tajam Orihime.

Orihime menundukan wajahnya. Dia merasa sedikit risih di tatap seperti itu, dan membuatnya sedikit takut. Tidak lama kemudian Orihime mengangkat wajahnya lagi menatap Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau ingin tahu maksudku?" Orihime menunjuk kearah tembok, mata Ulquiorra mengikutinya. "Kau lihat yang ada dibalik tembok itu? tanya Orihime. "Dulu aku pernah tinggal disana, tapi rasanya sama saja dengan disini. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti," ucap Ulquiorra

"Sejak kecil aku sudah sakit, tidak bisa melakukan hal yang berat-berat."

Orihime sudah sakit sejak usianya 12 tahun. Waktu itu ia sering sekali mimisan setelah pelajaran olah raga, bahkan waktu kemping ia sampai di larikan ke Rumah Sakit. Sejak saat itu Orihime keluar sekolah dan mengikuti home schooling. Tapi itu malah membuat Orihime menjadi pendiam dan kesepian. Teman-temannya hanya menjenguknya hanya pada awal ia sakit, lalu setelah itu tidak ada yang menjenguknya lagi.

Orang tua Orihime merupakan orang terpandang. Memiliki perusahaan besar dan terkenal, sehingga membuat mereka sangat sibuk sampai tidak punya waktu sedikit pun untuk anak-anaknya. Hanya Kakanya yang selama ini menemaninya, melindunginya, dan mendengarkan curhatnya.

Wajah Orihime berubah sendu ketika mengingat hal itu. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Ia pun masih ingat betul ketika ia berulang tahun, hanya Kakaknya yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya, mengucapkan selamat dan memberinya hadiah yaitu sepasang jepit rambut berwarna biru yang sampai sekarang selalu di pakainya.

Sekarang kedua orang tua Orihime sudah tiada. Mereka meninggal karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu. Dan itu membuat Orihime menjadi lebih kesepian.

Cairan hangat menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Setiap ia melihat pemandangan itu, Orihime selalu teringat masa lalunya.

Ulquiorra melihat gadis di sebelahnya mulai terisak. Lalu ia mergoh sakunya lalu menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada Orihime. Orihime menerimanya lalu mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang diucapkan Orihime.

Ulquiorra hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi, karena ia melihat cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari hidung Orihime.

Orihime tersentak ketika tangan Ulquiorra hendak mencapai wajahnya. Orihime bergerak mundur.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" raut wajah Orihime seperti orang ketakutan.

"Diamlah" Ulquiorra memegang tangan Orihime, dan tangan satunya mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di gengggaman Orihime. Lalu ia menghapus darah dari hidung Orihime.

Orihime tidak bereaksi. Dia masih kaget. Lalu Orihime tersadar, ia melihat pemuda stoic di depannya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, hingga Orihime dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ulquiorra di wajahnya. Tanpa Orihime sadari mukanya memerah.

'Kenapa wajahnya merah?' batin Ulquiorra.

"Sudah," Ulquiorra kembali ke posisinya lalu kembali menatap gadis di depannya lagi.

Orihime semakin malu di tatap seperti itu dan wajahnya pun memerah terus. Orihime mundur beberapa jarak lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ulquiorra yang baru menyadari apa yang terjadi barusan menutup mulutnya, lalu ikut memalingkan wajah juga. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggil Orihime. Orihime tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang memanggilnya. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Orihime adalah turun. Lalu pada saat kepalanya bergerak ke samping, matanya bertemu lagi dengan mata berwarna hijau.

'Apa yang harus aku katakan?' batin Orihime.

"Kau ingin turun? tebak Ulquiorra seakan bisa membaca pikiran Orihime. Orihime mengangguk kaku.

"Baiklah, aku turun duluan."

Ulquiorra turun terlebih dahulu lalu disusul Orihime. Tiba-tiba Orihime merasa pusing, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Orihime menenngok kebawah dan melihat Ulquiorra sudah menginjak tanah.

'Gawat, kenapa harus sekarang," Orihime berusaha kuat. Tinggal sedikit lagi Orihime menginjak tanah, tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas lalu jatuh.

Hampir saja tubuh Orihime jatuh ke tanah kalau saja Ulquiorra tidak menangkapnya.

Orihime memjamkan kedua matanya. 'Aneh! Bukannya tadi aku jatuh? Kenapa rasanya tidak sakit? Atau aku sudah mati?' Orihime lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Di hadapannya kini terpampang jelas pemuda pucat tanpa ekspresi sedang menahan tubuhnya.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Orihime dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ulquiorra untuk kedua kalinya. Membuat pipi Orihime kembali bersemu.

Mereka masih betah dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Orihime masih memandangi Ulquiorra tanpa berkedip.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu, Onna?"

Orihime tersadar lalu buru-buru bangkit. Sekarang wajah Orihime sudah semerah buah tomat.

'Aku malu…, tadi wajahnya sangat dekat. Bagaimana ini, pasti sekarang wajahku sudah merah padam.' Batin Orihime.

"Onna," Ulquiorra menyentuh bahu Orihime.

"Gyaaaa!" Orihime mundur sampai menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

Ulquiorra berdiri lalu kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian yang kotor di bajunya. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Orihime. Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya kearah Orihime untuk membantunya bangkit.

Orihime menyentuh tangan Ulquiorra. Hal yang pertama ia rasakan adalah 'dingin'. Tangan Ulquiorra terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

"Sudah sore. Aku antar." Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Orihime, Ulquiorra terus menggenggam tangan Orihime. Wajah Orihime saat ini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sayang Ulquiorra tidak mengetahuinya karena Orihime berjalan di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar rawat Orihime, Ulquiorra melepas genggamannya. Jantung Orihime rasanya seperti mau copot. Pemuda dihadapannya ini sejak tadi selalu membuatnya ber-blushing ria. Tapi sepertinya pemuda stoic itu terlihat biasa saja. Sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi.

"Ada apa, Onna?" Ulquiorra berhasil mengaggetkan Orihime.

Orihime mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Err… terimakasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Orihime malu-malu.

"Hn." Ulquiorra langsung pergi meninggalkan Orihime tanpa satu patah kata pun.

"Tunggu! Emm…, Schiffer-san." Ulquiorra menoleh. "eee… be-besok apa kau mau da-da… datang lagi." Orihime mengucapkannya sampai terbata-bata dan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hm, aku tidak janji," Ulquiorra kembali berjalan, "Tapi akan aku usahakan." ucap Ulquiorra lagi sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan Orihime.

Orihime tersenyum senang. Meskipun dirinya dan Ulquiorra baru saling mengenal, dan juga meskipun Ulquiorra tidak banyak bicara, Orihime merasa nyaman berada didekat Ulquiorra. Lalu Orihime masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Orihime melihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru di meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Orihime lalu membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah hand phone.

"Sudah lama aku menyimpannya. Apa aku pakai lagi saja ya." Orihime memegang hand phone tersebut lalu menyalakannya. Di layar hand phone itu terpampang sebuah foto sebagai wallpaper yaitu, Orihime dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata sebelah kanan tetutup.

"Sudah lama ya, Tesla-kun."

**~Amber Queen~**

**Karakura Air**

Seorang pemuda mengenakan topi cokelat. Ia memakai jaket putih dan celana jeans hitam. Sebuah kacamata hitam menutupi kedua matanya. Tangan kirinya menarik sebuah koper besar yang terlihat berat. Lalu pemuda itu berhenti dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di bandara. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Keluarlah sebuah hand phone. Baru saja hand phone itu diaktifkan sudah terlihat 4 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan. Pemuda tersebut lalu membalas pesan itu satu persatu. Setelah selesai wallpaper di hand phonenya kini terlihat jelas. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menutup kembali hand phonenya.

Disebelah pemuda itu duduk seorang wanita berambut kuning. Sepertinya sedang menerima telepon. Lalu tidak lama kemudian ia pergi.

Kling Kling…

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Pemuda bertopi colelat tadi menyadarinya. Matanya menemukan sebuah liontin. Pemuda itu hendak mengejar wanita yang tadi disebelahnya karena pemuda itu berpikir mungkin liontin ini milik wanita tadi. Tapi sayang, wanita tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

**~Amber Queen~**

**Di tempat lain…**

"Gin, beritahu Ulquiorra kalau…"

"Ulquiorra sedang tidak ada di ruangannya, Aizen-sama."

"Hmm, belum kembali ya. Baiklah Gin, jemput anakku di bandara."

"Baik Aizen-sama." telepon di tutup. Gin segera keluar menuju mobilnya lalu langsung melesat ke bandara. "Hm, rupanya dia kembali. Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Ulquiorra."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Gyaaaa! Apaan itu! *nunjuk fic sendiri* . malah nambah masalahnya. Di tambah si Tesla pula.**

**Huuh… bener-bener beda sama yang awal. Kalo aja ga gara-gara si K**O Trojan, fic nya ga perlu di ketik ulang. Jadinya menyimpang gini. Gaje banget pula!**

**Quitis : Dari dulu emang gaje.**

**Amber : Uapah! Sekali lagi bilang gitu gw bantai lu.**

**Ulqui : Onna! (tiba-tiba muncul di belakang)**

**Amber : Uwaah! Ulqui-kun sejak kapan disitu?**

**Ulqui : Kenapa Hime di pasangin juga sama asisten si sendok itu?**

**Amber : Eh? Sendok? Siapa?**

**Ulqui : Jangan belaga bego.**

**Quitis : Meskipun aslinya begitu… fu fu fu**

**Amber : Diam lu taplak. Ulqui-kun belum tau ya. Aku ini suka bikin pair yang aneh-aneh. Lagian Tesla jarang keluar di fanfic. Tapi Ulqui-kun tenang aja, Hime hanya untukmu seorang.**

**Quitis : Tapi sementara ini Hime sama Tesla-kun dulu yaaa…, hohoho…**

**Amber+Quitis : (Tos!)**

**Ulqui : (Ngeluarin Murcielago dari sarungnya)**

**Quitis : Psst psst, Amber-kun. Si kalong kayaknya murka tuh.**

**Amber-kun : Iya, Quitis-kun aku hitung sampe 3 ya. 1 2…**

**Quitis : Kabur!**

**Ulqui : Haah, readers silakan tinggalkan review. (ikutan pergi)**

**Hohoho… (tiba-tiba muncul) Ada apa antara Orihime dan Tesla? Saksikan (?) chapie selanjutnya.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
